The invention relates to a thread-storage and delivery device for textile machines having an improved guideway therethrough for facilitating the insertion therethrough of a threading needle used for initially pulling the thread through the device.
To start using such a device, the end of a thread must be pulled through the device. A threading needle is used therefore, which needle consists of a flexible plastic strip of substantially rectangular cross section having a hook-shaped end, similar to a crochet needle. The threading needle is manually moved in an axial direction through the device, in most cases starting from the end of the hollow shaft located on the feed side, until the inserted end of the threading needle projects through the thread removing needle. The thread end is then suspended in the hook and is pulled through the device until the thread end also hangs out of the removing guide. To move the threading needle through the device is relatively difficult, since it must take many turns and must also be moved through the braking ring. As a rule, threading must be carried out in several steps or an auxiliary tool must be used, so that the moved-through end of the threading needle reaches its goal, namely the removing guide. To pull through a new thread can thus take substantial time, whereby the textile machine must be operated in an idling condition during this time, which means an expensive loss of production.
The basic purpose of the invention is to improve a device of the abovementioned type so that pulling through of a new thread end with the help of a threading needle can take place substantially simpler and quicker in such a device, than in conventional devices, and in which the end of the threading needle which moves through the device always reliably exits through the removing guide without any further help from outside.
In this invention, during the moving through of the end of the threading needle, same is guided and directed by the guideway all the way through the device to the removing guide. The so far necessary, difficult stoking with the needle end, or the use of an additional tool with which the needle end is moved to the correct path, is not needed. The guideway also properly guides the needle in a manner which is independent of the direction selected for moving the threading needle through the device. Handling is conceivably simple, since by means of a turning handle, only the feed member needs to be aligned with the guideway, and then the threading needle can be moved through the device without any additional control from outside. This is of particular advantage if several thread-storage and delivery devices are arranged in one group closely side-by-side and no direct access or no direct view to the path of the threading needle is possible. The guideway thereby does not influence the operational safety of the device and can be realized with technically simple means during the manufacture of the device. In cooperation with the many turns or bends of the threading needle, and due to its elasticity, same always has a tendency to remain in the guideway, until its end exits from the removing guide.
According to the present invention, there is provided a thread-storage and delivery device for a textile machine, wherein a hollow shaft is supported drivably for rotation on a stationary base member. The shaft drives a thread-feed member which tangentially winds the arriving thread on the surface of a stationary storage drum, from which storage drum the threadcan be unwound over the drum edge through a braking ring which surrounds the drum edge and through a center removing guide which is supported on a structural part fastened on the base member, which structural part surrounds but is spaced from the storage drum. An axial guideway, for guiding therethrough a threading needle, starts adjacent to the free end of the thread feed member and continues to the removing guide. This guideway is arranged in a limited peripheral sector of the structural part. A turning handle is connected to the hollow shaft for aligning the end of the feed member with the guideway. The threading needle, in an inserted condition, extends through the hollow shaft, the feed member , braking ring and the removing guide.
An advantageous embodiment of an inventive device has the guideway formed with a troughlike cross section which opens toward the storage drum. This construction of the guideway permits, due to the bending resistance of the threading needle, and without additional guide elements, permits the needle to automatically find its path from the feed member to the removing guide.
A further embodiment has a guideway section constructed on the side of a guide block arranged on the inside of a hood structural part. This guideway section on the guide block directs the threading needle between the end of the feed member and the thread-braking ring, which guide block can be fastened with simple means on the inside of the structural part.
A further advantageous embodiment of an inventive device, has the removing guide secured in a spider which is arranged on the hood. The construction of the guideway section on the inside of a spoke of the spider is simple with respect to the manufacturing technique. The alignment of the spoke with the radial position of the guide block also does not create any difficulties. The guideway section on the spoke receives the end of the threading needle immediately after penetrating through the thread-braking ring and guides same safely all the way through the removing guide.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention includes in the guideway a concave shovel-like guide member which is connected to the feed member. The guide member is, in the area where the threading needle leaves the feed member, strongly deflected, and this is of particular importance. This contributes to a satisfactory guiding of the thread during operation, since it grips around the edge of the wobbling advancing member.
A further advantageous exemplary embodiment of the inventive device is provided with a ring which is mounted on the base member with engaging elements for counter-engaging elements of an advancing member which is supported inclined on the shaft. The end of the threading needle is hereby securely guided through between two of the engaging elements of the ring, where otherwise the danger would exist that the end of the threading needle would get hooked or wedged.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention has the guideway converging in its course toward the removing guide, and wherein the path width adjacent the end of the feed member corresponds at least with the inside diameter of the feed member and adjacent to the removing guide at a maximum with its inside diameter. The converging guideway reliably grabs the end of the threading needle, which end exits from the feed member, even if the threading needle during the many turns (deflections) should get twisted or laterally moved in the hollow shaft and the feed member. During the further movement in the direction toward the removing guide, the tendency of the elastic threading needle to move laterally is increasingly corrected through the convergence of the guideway.
Since the threading needle, if it is moved in from the end of the hollow shaft, which end is on the feed side, reaches the removing guide at a relatively flat angle, it is advantageous if the removing guide is funnel-shaped at its side which faces away from the storage drum. Then the end of the threading needle exits without any hindrance from the removing guide.
As an alternative to this measure which can also be advantageous, the needle can exit in the case of a further embodiment through a coverable recess formed in the outer area of the removing guide. Then too the end of the threading needle again exits unhindered by the removing guide.
In the case of a further advantageous embodiment of an inventive device, in which the thread-braking ring and an adjusting ring which is associated with same is secured with fastening elements on the structural part or on the spider, the guide block fulfills then not only the task of the guiding of the end of the threading needle, but also acts as an abutment for the adjusting ring of the thread-braking ring. The adjusting ring can be rotated in the peripheral direction when supported on the guide block.
A further advantageous exemplary embodiment has a turning knob which is mounted on the end of the hollow shaft, which end is on the feed side end of the device, and can be simply rotated so that the feed member with its guide member is aligned exactly with the guideway.
Finally a measure which contributes to a simplified handling is provided by visible markings on the knob and on the base member. The operator can therewith, without having to look into the inside of the device, exactly align the feed members with the guideway.